


Freedom Holes

by Kattlarv



Series: Freedom Holes [2]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Glory Hole, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Well, I somehow managed to turn the whole "Carol works at a glory hole" one off gag into an entire series xDSo, after two comics, some pictures and several gags; Have the first full out story about it.Took me ages to proofread and polish up.But, if you wana read about some female glory holes, go right ahead~I'm still working out the kinks, but I think I'm getting the hang of them.I may have also gone a bit monologuey with Carol, but let me know what you think~ I hope I captured the personality and world adequately at least.





	Freedom Holes

“Booored...” I groaned as I lounged about. I glanced towards the clock. Still hadn’t gone more than another five minutes. I fell onto my back, letting out a sigh. “Why was this such a slow day?” I thought, “Like, shesh: It’s a friday evening. What are singles up to?” This is the only joint in town offering this service. 

I rolled over, reaching into my duffel bag and pulling out my list. “Lets see...” I muttered, “I need around a thousand timtams for foodstuffs... a fivo for that...another two for this... blah, why does money have to be such a hassle?” I’d be bored to tears if I had to do an actual job for this. I get more for each person I blow than I’d get by the hour. I mean, gotta cover some extra costs, like my pills. But... I consider that an easy investment. Pencil pushing is for suckers.

My ears suddenly flicked. “Was that the door?” I wondered, as I sat up straight, holding my breath as I took the time to listen. Yes! I definitely heard a rustle! I caught myself in the excitement and felt a light flush. Okay, I may be allergic to boredom, but I was getting a bit too giddy at the thought of sucking off a stranger. 

This is just a job. That I do, so that I don’t need an actual job. I settled myself down on the towel in front of the hole, eagerly wagging my tail. It was a little exciting. What I do is a bit like a lottery, except that I get paid, and then get a surprise. I wonder who it was gonna be today? 

I heard the client rustle with their pants... or, skirt? Was hard to tell, it had a belt at least. “C’mon... unbuckle that thing... I don’t have all day.” I whispered under my breath. I can be here like, ninety minutes. It’s fun to watch as porn, but; cramps. Who knew kneeling on a hard floor wears you out? This is is a tad bit more straining than some desk monkey job. But well worth the income. (and outcome for that matter).

I grinned as I heard the click of the belt unbuckling, shortly followed by the soft thump of the client dropping their clothing. “Finally!” I thought to myself. Now all they had to do was whip out their goods, chuck in the request and gimme the dosh. 

Quite a few moments went by, yet still nothing was happening. I tapped my fingers against my knees as I waited. “What was taking them so long?” I wondered. Then, finally, I heard the lovely thwip followed by the plink I was waiting for. I eagerly swiped the note from the little chute. “Blow me.” I quickly re-read the note, even flipping it over. Nothing. “Well,” I thought, “that’s pretty straightforward.” I kinda preferred when clients made witty or silly commentary, but I couldn’t complain. 

That said, never got why it’s called “blowjob”. I mean, on both, it’s more of a ”sucking”. Or licking I guess. After a quick shrug, I hit “Accept”, and I scooted closer to the hole. Most gals flashed their “asset” before I accepted. It was a bit of common courtesy, but eh, if she looks bad, I’ll just give ‘er a handjob. Maybe some fingering if I feel frisky~

I didn’t have to wait long before a pristine white butt poked through the field. She wasn’t flat down there, but there wasn’t much going on. She was kind of like me. I mean, she is amusingly vanilla. I smirked to myself as I extended my right hand to examine it closer. Claw covers? Check. I gave a lap along my fingers. Washed? Check. “Aaand that should be it.” I thought to myself. All my bases were covered. I placed a finger on either side of her folds. Starting to rub her mons tenderly. I gave her package a good look over. She was surprisingly unexcited. No swelling, no wetness, just completely flaccid. Maybe it’s her first time or something? Most chicks in here at least enter with some blood flowing down there.

I couldn’t make out what species she was, but it didn’t really matter much; I just go down on girls regardless. I still have yet to meet a single puss the old joy buzzer doesn’t work on. It still makes me wonder if I shouldn’t have picked the guys room. They’re a lot faster, but... there’s a high chance they might want to use holes other than my mouth. I hate to say it, but I’m not really the best “equipped” in those areas.

I glanced back at the vulva I was working on. And to my surprise, she had already gotten a boner. I barely stroked her for a couple of seconds and already popped the hood? I stared at the erect little nub for a moment. “To think it just keeps going inside...” I thought to myself. Our kit-kats are really weird when you think about. “Hm...” I pondered, “Let’s just see where I can go.” I gingerly prodded a finger along her entrance, and it slid in effortlessly. I lowered my gaze. Is it seriously just in me that one finger starts to get tight? I slid in a second, then a third. Oh come on! I could fist her if I wanted! Why does my catcave have to be so tiny? 

Letting out a frustrated huff, I then focused my attention back at the customer, regaining composure as I smiled fruitfully. “I wonder if she knows she was getting head from a girl?” I imagined, “Oh, how fun it would be to give some snappy remarks as I did this~” I began to slide my fingers in and out of her, using my second hand to circle her clit. This new towel really did wonders; My knees didn’t hurt a bit! I quickly enveloped her stiff bead with my mouth, giving a quick lick along the brim of the hood. 

I felt her tense up. “I better hope she likes the texture of my tongue,” I jested in my head, “or else she’ll have a rough ride~” I stretched my back, then began to lap at her pearl, my tongue dragging along her fleshy nub. But before I could get far, there was a sudden, sharp gasp as she recoiled. Then I heard a loud knock. A single knock. I exhaled hot air onto her flesh with a sigh. “Too intense, eh?” I thought as I rolled my eyes. She adjusted back down, and I slid my fingers inside again. I never get to have any fun... talk about a vanilla customer.

I reluctantly wrapped my lips around her bead and started to slowly suck her off as I let my fingers explore her insides. I was afraid that she would reject my sucking as well, but she seemed to settle into it. It wasn’t hard to find her g-spot either. Like most other gals, hers was simply around three times as far in as mine. I sped up my pace a bit, starting to tap her sweet spot. “Pressure, not friction.” I hummed to myself. I felt her almost wanting to pull back. It seems like my suction felt a bit too good for her to go through with it however~

Still, I made sure to go gentler on her. I can’t say I was the biggest fan about having to figure this out. “I wish” I thought to myself as I proceeded with my task, “most were just like me: Pedal to the metal. The slow ones are just so... boring and tedious. I mean; sure, maybe they could be convenient at the end of a shift, but- “My thought was soon interrupted by three rapid, loud knocks. “What?” I questioned to myself, “Already? Or wait, how long had it been... ah, nevermind!” I pulled back with a wet pop. Using my free hand to take her clit between my thumb and index finger, I began to jerk her off as I rapidly tapped at her spot.

“C’mon,” I thought “Give this kitty her milk~” I grinned at my terrible wordplay and closed my eyes, opening my mouth as I felt her body tremble. Her walls clamped down around my fingers, strong muscles trying to extract the baby batter from my hand. Jokes on them. Ah, it’s kinda hilarious how we fuck around with nature. 

I felt her vag clench down around my fingers further, tugging and constricting. I squinted with one of my eyes. Where was the money shot? I saw the signs of contractions, she was cumming... Oh. Lowering my eyelids, my expression shifted into that of a deadpan. Why couldn’t girls be consistent in this part? It’s like; roll a dice when you’re born. You might be fucked! Oh well, I gave a few more strokes before I slid out of her. She got her endorphins regardless. And I don’t have to wipe the gunk off. Or swallow. Whatever, not like it has much taste anyhow. Just feels fun. Easier indicator that I did done finish a client.

She remained in the hole. I glanced towards the tray. No, she only paid for one climax. I looked back at her. She gave a cute lil’ wiggle with her butt. Raising her glistening clit towards me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Which was good; cuz I wasn't’ one. I gave a bemused smirk and leaned in, planting a fat kiss on her still erect tip. Making sure my smack could be heard on the other side. 

There were two soft thunks as I pulled back. I grinned triumphantly as her hands hit against the wall. “Liked that, didn’t ya?” I mused to myself. I hurried to give a rough lap across the entire hood and its content, eliciting a squeak from the other side as she jolted her butt out from the hole. Causing me to snicker. I don’t know why so many are jumpy over my tongue. It feels great to me. It’s so... tingly~ I heard the door close, resulting in me perking up my ears once more. “Wait,” I thought, “she left without putting her belt back on?” Kinky. Must have been really flustered. I chuckled quietly to myself.

Oh well... My spirits swiftly dropped. I hope the next customer would arrive faster. If I personally didn’t lose interest and wanted to roll over and sleep afterwards; I would have started wanking since long ago. Again: Roll of the dice. What kind of girl dries up after just one load? Then again: it is time efficient. At least I never have to worry about being left hanging. It’s good for petting my own little pussy, but not really something to pick up dates with. “Sup? I’m Carol, free spirit, biker, skilled martial artist. Got redonkulous stamina, won several fighting tournaments. Oh? In bed? I cream myself faster than the average guy if you stimulate the pearl intensely. And then I can’t get it back up for at least fifteen minutes as it gets super sensitive to touch~” I said to myself in a mocking tone. Yeah, real stud right here. Heh... least I can give a guys a run for their money in leaving their partner cold turkey. 

I picked up the sound of... hooves? I checked the clock. It had barely been a minute. I heard the thump of pants hitting the floor. “Woah, that was fast.” I thought. There were two sudden plinks. Two coins? That’s a hundred dosh. Geez, this girl has been here before. Ain’t her first rodeo. I waited for the note a little anxiously. After just a brief pause, I heard the thwip. I swiped the note and opened it. “Facial, wink wink.” I mouthed as I read it.

“Gee, that’s descriptive, what do they even me-AH!” My silent mumbling broke off into audible at the end as something swiftly poked through the field. “Woah! What the flip is that?!” I whispered under my breath. I jumped a notable distance back. She had a black and white striped ass, and like... damn that’s thicc. But, what had me flabbergasted was her junk. Like... I can fit both my arms in there... maybe even my head? How stretchy is that ev- “No, focus!” I thought to myself. I crawled back to my position, looking at the massive puss. “Hookay... had not seen one of these before.” I went over in my head. She was already aroused. Slick and engorged. I gave a hesitant poke on the top of her vulva. “OMIGOSH!” managed to squeak out from my lips.

I leaped into the air, startled. “The thing freaking moved!” I mouthed under my breath. I landed on my feet, clambering a safe distance away as I glared at it. An absolutely massive clit unfolded from the fleshy crevice, seemingly trying to coax me over. I could swear: That thing is like... the size of my fist! Is that even like... allowed?

“Haha! She won’t bite~” A chuckle, followed by a sultry voice snapped my attention back to the whole situation.  
“First time with an equine? I’ve heard we can be a little... intimidating for the inexperienced~ I hope this won’t be a problem for you? And yes, I know, not supposed to talk. But, you seem a bit... startled. Just treat me like you would any other girl. I just happen to be a big gal~” Her voice reminded me of that of a porn star. I raised an eyebrow. “Big? More like; Queen size... and probably size queen to boot.” I murmured to myself. I just kept staring as the clitoris as I got closer. “How could it move?” I asked myself. It was freaking me out... “was it like my tail?” I thought.

There were two soft knocks on the wall. I shook my head. “Okay,” I started, “I wouldn’t exactly call myself inexperienced.” I thought. “I mean, I haven't been at this for too long, but...” My eyes darted between the buttons. I bit my lower lip. I shut my eyes and pressed the green button. Go big or go home. The money fell the last part into the tray. I hoped I wasn't gonna regret this. I made my way back to the wall by scooting along the floor the remaining distance, putting my towel back in place. The huge pearl emerged in front of me, this time; staying out as I swallowed nervously. 

“Right, so; how would I even...” I muttered to myself. I touched the side of her length. Tugging at her folds. They were surprisingly soft. The texture made it seem like they would be quite rugged. I took a deep breath, opened wide, then faceplanted into the whole package. I was surrounded by tender wetness. I had her entire clit in my mouth. I was a little shocked it fit. Her scent was... “strong” would be an understatement. I shook my head a bit. I felt the pearl give a light throb on my mouth. This was freaky. 

Well, I could only think of one thing to do: So I started to swirl my tongue around in a circle, going around the edges in towards the middle, and swishing it about. There was a sudden grunt on the other side, I felt her press tighter towards me. Sweet... she’s into it. I picked up a murmur from the other side.  
“Fuck yes... I love felines~” Huh... I’m starting to question how experienced she really is. “What is she? A gloryhole connoisseur?” I thought to myself. “Wait, was that a thing?” my mind began to race.

I barely had time to begin trailing off before I was yanked back to reality with a pair of hard knocks. “Huh? Already?” I mumbled. “But, I’ve barely started, it hasn’t been much more th-” In the middle of suckling the clit, while trying my best to coil my tongue around it, I felt my face get hosed. In response, I reflexively tightened my lips, which just caused the second gush to cascade over my face even stronger.

I tried to shift my weight, but a third burst pushed me off balance, forcing me to let go of my grip with a wet squelch, I stumbled back as I took two more streams to my face and torso, landing dazed on my butt. I wiped the gunk away from my eyes and squinted. I was utterly coated with femjizz... thick, creamy female ejaculate. I mean; she cums buckets, has a massive cunt what does- oh yeah... not lasting a minute. Guess that’s the catch.

“Haa... haaa... hey, no pulling back gurl. You almost whiffed my orgasm.”  
“S-sorry...” I immediately covered my mouth with a wet slap. Shit, no talking!” I thought, gritting my teeth. I doubt she could identify me on that word alone but, I still don’t want it to start rumours of what I’m doing here. “I have other rumours I want to spread!” I silently muttered to myself. Heh... spread. A smirk started to spread across to my face.  
“Say, how about this: If you manage to swallow my next one, I’ll give you a hundred extra? But don’t stop sucking when I cum, kay?”

I felt a confident smile creeping up. “She just plastered my entire body with one load.” I thought. “Pretty sure she’s drained by now.” Following my train of thought, I concluded: This was gonna be easy. I strutted up to the wall and gave a single knock, kneeling back down. I removed and tossed my soaked top to the side with a wet thud. “Gonna have to wash that afterwards, else it’ll get crusty.” I noted down to myself. I saw her withdraw to my confusion, but she shortly popped back in. This time; in the opposite direction. “Yeah, that made sense.” I concluded. Would be easier for me to guzzle it down with the clit at the bottom. With a grin, I cracked my neck and latched onto her clit again, getting my tongue to work. I loved it when I could go all in. My jaw kinda hurt from being stretched this wide though. “It better not lock...” I whispered under my breath.

I exhaled as I speed up my swirling. I got my hands up and began to jerk the base of her clit. I was gonna have to put all my effort into working my mag- My inner monologue got cut short by three loud, rapid knocks. My eyelids dropped as I raised a brow “... are you for real? It’s barely been a minute... you just came...” While I just mouthed the words, I was tempted to just yell them at her. I had no idea why this agitated me, but I had to shrug it off for now. With a disgruntled huff, I moved to cover as much of the area above the clit I could, starting to milk her bead as fast as possible, getting ready to drink down her liquid pleasure.

“C’mon, cum for the kitty~” I purred to myself, getting back into the mood. And then she came. My eyes went wide as I almost choked as the stream hit the back of my throat. I barely had time to swallow without sending it down the wrong throat. I almost didn’t recover my composure before the second shot came, just as strong. I however managed to get it to hit the roof of my mouth as the creamy ejaculate seemed intent to plaster every cm of my insides. I struggled to swallow her ejaculate as she kept pumping more inside. I kneaded her twitching clit in rhythm with each spurt, more out of reflex than anything.  
After a final sixth spurt, I managed to force the last down. I pulled back, coughing. “Where the flipping heck did she keep all of that?” I thought, “It must have been over a litre! Does she have a separate...stomach pouch, thing for all that ejaculate?” I took several deep breaths staring at the cunt in front of me as the meaty orb withdrew back into the body. I was gonna have to try and figure out what those were... I started to feel a little sick. I was not a speed drinker. This was way worse than drinking a soda in one go. And I didn’t even do that!  
“Haa... fuck... atta girl~” 

My ears perked up at a sudden duo of plinks. My attention was immediately redirected to the two, shiny new coins that slid in. And for a second, I forgot that I basically just swigged a bucket of cum.  
“Toodles~” I heard the door close on the other side. I wasn’t entirely sure on what just happened but... I was 200 richer than five minutes ago! And that’s all I really care about. I slumped down against the wall. Letting out a small belch. Quickly covering my mouth. Not sure what, but her ejaculate tasted weird. Like, it kinda had flavour? Not just warm? Not to mention: It was like, guy thick. Not really, but sorta? 

I let myself get caught up in my thoughts: I usually swallow since it leaves less to clean up. And like; hey. Some tip for it. Besides, if I’d get something, I’d get it regardless if I swallow or not. Plus, it’s kinda fun. But, after all: that’s what these pills are for. “Suck my walls STI’s!” I articulated in a mocking tone, with hand gestures to match.. “Now, back to business. Let’s see who’s up next~” I exclaimed with renewed vigor.

... Any moment now! 

I drummed my fingers against my lap. It had been another five minutes now, that’s like... Ten minutes. I wasn’t a big fan of watching cum dry. I let out a deep sigh. This seems so easy in porn... people just line up and swap after each round. Life could learn a lot from games, and porn... Then again: There’s a lot life can teach those two as well. I heard the sudden creak of hinges, it took a few seconds for me to register what that meant. “Door!” I exclaimed. I snapped out of my daze. “Finally!” I thought, then hesitated for a moment. “Wait, did I just say ‘door’ out loud? Or...?” I listened closely for several seconds, idly running my hands down my body as I waited for any sign that she might have heard me.

“Huh... I should use my towel more thoroughly.” I concluded in my own head. The jizz has caked on my fur. I looked down at my hand, then at my torso. Sometimes, I was really envious of Lilac. But, then again: She could never be this floofy~ A grin spread across my face. “Ah, whatever, I’ll just take a shower after this, or bath. Actual bath I mean.” I thought. I caught myself biting my lip in excitement. I got riled up way too easily. Not that I minded. It quite helps my current endeavour. “C’mon girlie... hurry up with the note already!” I muttered impatiently. The thuck made my eyes lock onto the slip of paper as it was flung through. “Heh, someone threw in their note fast~” I mused to myself. I followed with a sigh. Sometimes I really wished I had someone to tag team with. I want to playfully jab someone with my elbow as I make a bad pun. “Oh, the sacrifices I make to orally pleasure the women of this town in exchange for monetary compensation!” I struggled to not burst out giggling as I whispered to myself. The dramatic pose I took as I said it wasn’t helping.

I took a deep breath, then opened the note. “Deepthroat.” it read. I blinked a few times. Looking back at the note. Deepthroat? I noticed something poking through the barrier in the corner of my eye. Did I really want to look? “Um... let’s think about this Carol.” I rationied with myself, “Maybe... it’s a guy that mixed up the stalls? I mean, pretty hard to miss the door, even if you’re color blind.” Plink, klink klink klink. I knew that sound. My eyes darted to the opposite side, locking in on the coins. 200? What guy can blow four loads? The soft fwhip that followed made me look over. I picked up the second note. “That’s just for one go. ‘Nother 200 if you swallow.” I finished reading. My heart skipped a beat. I might be low on customers time wise, but I am making a killing when it comes to my hourly rate! I felt my smile growing. But, I felt that wasn’t the only thing growing... not sure I was okay with getting an erection just over the prospect off a tip. “Heh, tip...” I chuckled.

The thought of my impending stiffie was shoved aside as I felt the tip of his shaft prod against my left ear. “Fuck it! I can blow a dude for a triple bonus.” And heck, a quar... qyud... four times one to swallow some salt? “Maybe I should have picked the gu-YAH” I gave a low yelp as I recoiled at what I saw when I looked up. “THAT was NOT a dick!” I concluded. I let out a breath as I looked at the gently swaying purple... thingies. I had almost shrieked. At least I didn’t leap into the air. Gotta keep the stereotypes at bay. ... I DID want to swat at them though. “No, bad Carol. Restrain your urges.” I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath, I carefully grabbed the... appendages? 

They felt weird. Sorta like something between a tongue and a tail. I couldn’t see any tip, or orifice. Was this like... a lizard thing? I narrowed my eyes“Am I sure these aren’t dongs?” I briefly contemplated. As I stroked along the length, they felt pretty wet. As I reached the base, I noticed that they protruded from either side of a... I parted the two to get a better look. I found myself staring into a vag. “Okay, definitely not schlongs.” I concluded. I blinked a few times. Then trailed my eyes up along it to the top. Huh... yeah, there was a clit up there. Perked and ready for action. Wait... these are, labia? I wasn’t sure if I should be creeped out, or impressed. “I mean, at least I know they entered the right stall?” I mused to myself. “So wait, does this mean she wants to stick these down my throat?” I thought to myself. I mean... guys seem to like it? There has to be something to it. Why go through all the trouble and potential discomfort otherwise?

This was probably not a good time to realize I’ve never deepthroated before. But, I mean: How hard can that be? I have a great gag reflex thanks to the hairballs. “I’ll just! ... uh...” I paused as I looked at the slick tendrils in front of me. I placed one of the lips against my tongue trying to gauge the size. Would I just... pull them outwards, and then move my head towards the wall? The lip slithered around my tongue, almost coiling. “Okay... that was a bit weird.” I declared internally. Should I just lean towards the wall? I mean, they’re bendy. I heard two muffled knocks. The soft knocks snapped me out of my stupor. The sound had been metallic and much lower than usual, almost like-

Oh sh- I froze up, then bashfully pressed the “Accept.”, making the coins clutter down into the pan. Still kinda new to this. Right, right, business before pleasure~ So, about this pussy... There was a new set of sound, a pair of clonks. I perked up as I glanced towards the location of the noise. Seeing the entrance on the wall gave me an idea. “Lucky for her she happened to hit that. I knew exactly what to do here. I’ll just use that, bubble thing! She can straddle it, and I’ll just climb in and let gravity do the work for me.” I concluded to myself. Good think I totally thought of that, all on my own.

Plus, my throat will be straight sailing as my head will be directly up. I grinned and gave a playful smack at dat ass. Prowling over to the hatch. “Lets see, grab the handle, tilt to the side and...” I mumbled to myself as I fiddled with the door “there!” the door clicked opened audibly. I glanced over to the wall. She had withdrawn, seems like she got the gesture. The hatch noise helped a bit to be honest hehe~ I climbed inside the spheroid thingy. It was surprisingly spacy for being so cramped. Dunno why I’d never been here before. You can get pretty nice grinding done here. Face fuck, facesitting. You name it. 

There was a distinct splap as something hit my forehead. I instinctively looked up and immediately had to close my eyes as two wet folds collided on my face with a wet noise. Somehow, I should have seen that coming... I shrugged it off, giving some teasing laps along the lips, suckling at the tip, then nibbled my way up to the top. I could feel her squirming atop the ball. I even snuck in a quick little batting on the one I wasn’t licking on. “Heh, it made a funny flop.” I snickered to myself. “Ah well, enough foreplay,” I mouthed, “she wanted to tickle my tonsils, so let’s do this!” Wait, shit... wish I had a water keystone right about now. What will I do if I need air? Knock? Pull back? I rubbed both labia against the side of my cheeks with my tongue thoughtfully extended.

A note suddenly fluttered down past my nose, I nimbly snapped it up. “Just knock if you need air, or are choking.” I read silently. Well, that settles that at least. I was honestly surprised that I was this okay with this whole ordeal. A few minutes ago, I didn’t even know this was a thing, and now I am casually considering what the best way to not clog my airways while going throat deep is? “I may or may not be taking this gig too seriously...” I contemplated. I gave a shrug and suckled in her length into either side of my mouth and shifted my weight. Here goes... I tilted my head fully back, guiding her flaps onto my tongue as I started to swallow them down. “Was it just me, or was it hot in here?” I thought.

I felt my pulse rise, I took a deep inhale, trying to compose myself. I couldn’t lie; I was really nervous. What if I throw up? Or, bite her? I tensed up as I felt her, essentially tentacles; began to writhe their way down my gullet. Okay, this was kinda scary... “Dangit, don’t puss out Carol!” I had issues with thinking straight at the moment. I shivered as one of them brushed past... my nose? “I didn’t know my nostril lead there!” I thought out loud. I felt her slide deeper as I braced for impact, and: then she was inside... I steadied myself, pressing a little closer upwards, feeling my face press against her crotch. She slid deeper into my throat. I was doing fine so far. This still felt hella weird. 

She seemed to have noticed when I had finally relaxed a little, as she slowly began to withdrawn, then thrust back down. Could this be done if they weren’t prehensile? I mean; I reckon I’d have to swallow each time, or something. And that’s good Carol; keep distracted while this girl fucks your throat! “... can’t say this is where I expected to end up today.” I began to contemplate, just letting her go through the motion. “Wonder who the heck my next customer would be? Someone with two vulvae? A psudopenis?” I tense up as I let out a guttural “Glrk” One of my eyes twitched as I felt a tear forming. Why was I crying? Was this a deepthroat thing? Should I be worried? 

I shut my eyes and tried to calm down. My throat felt taut. “Wait, was my neck...” I suddenly questioned. I placed a hand on my neck. Yeah, I could feel it bulge out as she thrust down. “Huh, wonder what’d happen if I’d be wearing a collar or bandana?” I mused. I gave a small cough. I could feel my body wanting some air soon. But, almost as if she knew, her lips slid out of my mouth causing me to follow up with two more coughs. “Haa... okay, that wasn’t too bad.” I wheezed under my breath. “Still much prefer to suck clits...” I let out a soft huff. The lack of agency did not sit well with me. I just sat here as she used my throat. If I was gonna get paid to let women use my body for their needs, I’d at least want to have an active role in it. I shifted my weight a bit. I didn’t know why, but it made me a little uncomfortable to be inactive during sex. 

I pressed my nose against her clit, taking a deep inhale. She smelled... nice. Reminded me of fish. I love fish. She had a strong sexual musk. I glanced over her junk more closely. “Heh, her clit has ridges.” I chuckled to myself. I nuzzled her clit, eliciting a sharp thrust, the labia latching onto my face squeezing tight. Well, as tight as a pair of labia can. Wasn’t that impressive. My tail has about as many muscles. Still, that felt funny. It brought a smile to my face. And, looks like know how to coax her into giving me that creampie and that sweet, sweet extra buttload of cash~ “You’re gonna cum for me now miss.” I purred silently.

I swiped her lips back inside my mouth with my tongue. I got back into position, and aligned my nose with her clit. “I’m gonna make you squirm~” I purred to myself. My eyes bulged somewhat as my throat did the same. She darted right back down as soon as I let her inside. I lost a bit of my composure as she invited herself into my narrow passage. I wish I could grab ahold of her thighs right now. But, in their absence; I just braced myself against what substituted a ceiling. It took a short while, but as I got accustomed to the thrusting: I narrowed my focus on her little ridged bead. I began by smooshing my nose into it. As I began to nuzzle up against her pleasure button, there was a sharp intake of air, and she quickly began to erratically grind against my face. 

And within just a few seconds, there was a VERY audible trio of bangs against the sphere. “Ow... That was unnecessarily loud.” I groaned to myself. “This ball was not made out of a good material to hit on.” I thought as my ears rang. “...Unlike me~” I was about to grin in response to my quip, but I didn’t even have time to get the ringing out of my ear before I felt an... uncomfortable stretch as her labia pressed against the sides, of my insides. All the way from the throat into my cheeks. It didn’t hurt but, it was really unpleasant. With a sudden buck, I felt a gush of ejaculate shoot straight down my throat. “Woah, it can do that?!” my mind was racing. I wanted to take a step back, but I was physically incapable to do so. The whole orgasm lasted for a surprisingly long time, and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just the sensation dragging it out. I counted at least seven seconds.

It wasn’t until she pulled back and gave another hump against my face I realized that I didn’t even swallow. She just shot it straight past the... whatever I now swallow with. “Should I be worried about that?” I pondered. But I wasn’t given much time to worry, as her second load cascaded into my mouth, shooting straight down as well. I deftly flicked my tongue to get a taste of her splodge. It was... almost below luke-warm, but still tasted pretty “warm” like most. There was a sudden tremble halfway through her second spurt and the ejaculate began to splatter along the roof of my mouth. Seems like I was finally given a choice on what to do with her liquid affection. I felt her labia start to retract, letting out a murmur of delight as she let go of my throat. I suppressed a purr as she went in for a third thrust. I flared my nose at her, finally having air again.

But, as if unfazed; she quickly filled my mouth to the brim. Making me realize just the sheer quantity she was unloading. In retaliation, I pressed my nose into her hood. “You’re not winning this round!” I murmured to myself. I gave a loud gulp. I made sure to audibly swallow. I don’t know how these girls could cum buckets, but I’m not gonna let some random chick leave me stumped. I let out a defiant snrk. “Ouch, my nostrils...” I twitched with one eyelid as I hissed. That was a bad choice to try and flare at her again. It only took me a second and a bad angle, and I just ended up; sneezing cum. “Let’s not do that again, k Carol?” I noted down in my internal monologue. I sent another mouthful of jizz down my gullet. Least I didn’t have to worry about hydrating down here. Seriously though, what is this girl? Part ocean? Or was I just absent when they handed out the ability to cum buckets that day?

She let out a grunt and shot another spurt of ejaculate inside my mouth, her labia weakly... “caressing” me is the best term I can think of to describe it. I started to feel queasy. I wasn’t really in the mood to drink any more right now. I lowered my eyelids and tried to focus. “Don’t do it Carol... don’t make any sudden noise... you know your body is very impressionable...” I spoke softly to myself in my own head. I just felt her lubricant spurt onto my tongue, trickling down into the pool that was oozing around in my mouth. “C’mon... finish up already...” My inside voice wanted to become my outside voice. I slooshed it around, then moved my tongue, forcing myself to gulp down a smaller portion of the content. I quickly closed my lips, sealing them around hers as I held my stomach with both hands while it protested. “Ulp...” I just held it like that for a few seconds, “Ho-boy... no... nope! I was not gonna drink that.” I easily concluded. I had no interest in becoming a decorative fountain. I already had a job... doing the opposite of what a decorative fountain did.

In my daze, I heard a thunk some on the outside, followed by heavy breathing. The girl was slumped across the ball, gasping for air. “Could it?” I thought. I poked my tongue up, feeling a faint dripping. I lashed my rough tongue along one of the labia still inside my cheek, elicing a really girly squeal, or chirp. Not sure what to class that noise as. But regardless, I felt her labia quickly retreat as the girl scrambled to react. I heard a low “eep” like sound, followed by a thud. How classy, she literally hit the ground. Something about that made me grin. Until I realized I still had her... “work” inside of me, I almost fell backwards against the wall, sorta retching out the content of my mouth onto my stomach and bust. Following it up by coughing and spitting out any remains. “Sheesh...” I groaned. That was not an enjoyable experience. It had been fine until she decided to plaster like, two litres down my throat...

“I also like it when people drink mine, but, take a chill pill if you LITERALLY cum buckets!” I passive aggressively muttered to myself. Really tempted to say that in an audible tone. I slumped back further. I’m just gonna... sit here for a bit.” I concluded. At least till the nausea wears off a bit. “I’m so gonna need a bath...” I sighed. “It’s literally all over my body... it has even seeped into my pants.” I stopped for a moment in my thoughts. “This stuff better not work like sperm, or it’s gonna take me forever to wash out!” I thought, notably more agitated than before. “Ugh...” I huffed as I wriggled out of my underwear and pants, chucking them out the hatch. “Great... I’m nude, and sitting in a strangers sexual fluids.” I observed. “Wonder how high that puddle would be if she just bukkake’d me instead?” 

I didn’t have to spend a long time considering it before I reached a verdict: “... Ew, okay. Cum bath sounds sexy in theory but; literally it is kinda gross... I mean, bukkake is fine. But I am gett-” I was cut off as I heard a rapid succession of a “splish, slash, clink, clink, plish” in front of me. I blinked. “Did she just give me my tip through the ball?” I looked down “... there’s cum on then now. Why is there cum on and inside everything?!” Before I could work myself up, my eyes caught something in the jizz below. “Ohmigush! I got 50 extra, neat!” I gleefully lifted up the sticky coins “... still splodge everywhere. Guess I can be glad it wipes off easily? I hope?” I tried to judge if her girl gunk was easily washable or not. But regardless; it turns out prostitution has a bit more complications to it. But, still beats having to bother with the legal paperworks. “It blows more than blowing, ha!” I smiled. I am great at amusing myself. “Ow... my abdomen still aches.” I sacked back against the wall. 

In my daze, I picked up the sound of the door closing. Guess she finally dragged herself off the ground. I was just gonna lie here for a while longer. Take some time to digest, figuratively and literally. “Note to self: Skip dinner next time I go here.” I said to myself. Was nice to finally be able to speak to myself. I should probably limit how many days I work here... or alternate between the male stall. As, I’m pretty sure I’ll get sick of both the taste and motions otherwise. VERY different in person than watching a few minutes of a clip of it. Come to think of it... I seem to wind up doing a lot of “that looks fun!” activities. I shut my eyes and curled up into a ball, inside the ball. The irony was not lost on me. Despite the fact I’m literally just chillin’ in someone’s load, this is actually really nice. Did not expect this thing to be this comfy. Very Zen.

* * * 

I don’t know how long I spent in there, all I know is that I didn’t fall asleep. But: I groaned internally as I heard the door open. “Ugh... back to work I guess.” I reminded myself as I clambered out of the ball, tossing the coins with the rest. I gave the clock a glance. “Man... it was over half an hour left.” I rolled my eyes internally alongside my inner voice. I’d have to see how I felt about this after a good sleep. I gotta do some more... bleh... “research” about this. Turns out there’s a tad bit more to this than just going down on strangers for cash, tax free. But... hey; least it involves less bruising than tournaments.

The swift fwhip noise alerted me to the next piece of paper. I grabbed the note, looking it over as it became sticky from my glazed hands. I shifted my perception onto my hand for a moment, opening and closing it as the ejaculate stretched between my fingers and palm. “Great...” I silently uttered through grit teeth. I did the mistake of rubbing my forehead, getting lubricant smeared across there as well before I just took a deep inhale, and opened the request. “Encore?” I asked myself as I read the word. My eyes widened as I heard a rustle on the other side of the wall, the fur on my back rose to attention. “Oh heck no! That better not be any of the two I think it is!” I muttered as I narrowed my eyes. “I’m not a gosh darn cum depository!” I grumbled to myself.


End file.
